Yubel Deck
A Yubel Deck primarily revolves around the use of the 3 'Yubel' monsters, and supporting their evolution to their next level, while preventing your opponent from getting rid of Yubel until you want it to be destroyed, and thus evolve to its next level. Yubel Beat Down Decks Yubel Rush focuses on quickly summoning Yubel, and using certain effects to destroy it in order to summon the next level monster(s). As Yubel is difficult for your opponent to destroy, this deck speeds up the player intentionally destroying their own Yubel. Cards such as Man-Eater Bug can aid Yubel's initial destruction, allowing swift summoning of Yubel - Terror Incarnate. You could also use the cards Battle Mania, as this will force your opponent to attack Yubel, thus triggering it's effect and causing your opponent damage. As Yubel - Terror Incarnate's effect activate as soon as it leaves the field, cards such as Compulsory Evacuation Device can aid the summoning of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare. In order to augment Yubel's protection and DARK theme, cards such as Obsidian Dragon and Legendary Fiend can be useful, as well as the mandatory Mystic Tomato, which can automatically Special Summon Yubel as soon as it is destroyed in battle. Phantom Skyblaster can be useful, combined with protective Trap Cards, in order to damage your opponent's Life Points as well as summon Tokens to be used for Yubel's Tribute Cost. Phantom of Chaos is also useful to emulate Yubel's ability if it is in the Graveyard. Also since all 3 Yubel monsters are high level, The Calculator works great in this deck. Nightmare Archfiends can work its way into an OTK should you can get them all to attack Terror Incarnate or Ultimate NIghtmare. Another way to get you can get Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare is if you have two Doom Shaman on the field use their effect to get Snipe Hunter and Yubel.Use Snipe Hunter's effect to destroy Yubel,and do the same thing with Yubel - Terror Incarnate, then you'll have Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare The Yubel cards can also be used for stalling, particularly Terror Incarnate as it wipes the field of monsters at the end of your turn. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Armageddon Knight * Dark Grepher * Doom Shaman * Montage Dragon * Lava Golem * Turbo Synchron * Chaos-End Master * Mystic Tomato * The Calculator * Grinder Golem * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Dark Armed Dragon * Snipe Hunter * Phantom of Chaos Spell Cards * Mystical Space Typhoon * Recurring Nightmare * Allure of Darkness * Hand Destruction * Brain Control * Monster Reincarnation * Lightning Vortex * Scapegoat * Fires of Doomsday * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Tribute to The Doomed * Wave-Motion Cannon * Shien's Spy * Ancient Forest Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Staunch Defender * Dark Illusion * Needle Ceiling * Torrential Tribute * Two-Pronged Attack * Limit Reverse * Damage Condenser * Battle Mania * Raigeki Break * An Unfortunate Report * Generation Shift Weaknesses * Cards such as Rainbow Veil,Getsu Fuhma and Light and Darkness Dragon can pose problems in terms of Yubel's effect being negated and Yubel or Yubel - Terror Incarnate having no effect when they are destroyed, and "Angel O7's" effect-destroying ability pose serious problems for Yubel-based decks, especially seeing as how all three incarnations of Yubel are completely devoid of ATK and DEF points. Destiny Hero - Plasma will also negate Yubel's effects. * Rock Decks that Bounce Yubel back to the Hand or Deck is a serious threat. Rocks also tend to have low ATK, making the whole point of Yubel moot. * Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror can be a huge nuisance to a Yubel deck due to it negating the effect of Yubel monsters. * Another big problem is a Lightsworn deck. Judgment Dragon can cause serious problems by paying out 1000 LP's multiple times to get rid of all 3 Yubels and attack for Game. Side decking some Light-Imprisoning Mirrors will help and possibly a Soul Release to counter act the mighty Judgment Dragon.Another good way to counter a Lightsworn deck would be Karma Cut, as it would remove a monster from play and all multiple copies of it in the graveyard, thus stalling the summon of Judgment Dragon. * Calculator Yubel The idea of this deck is to quickly search Yubel, Metal Reflect Slime, and other high level monsters, along with The Calculator, then clear the field, and attack for game. You can use any Draw Engine you want, but most prefer Destiny Heroes. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Yubel * The Calculator * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Phantom Skyblaster * Lava Golem * Grinder Golem * Doom Shaman * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Snipe Hunter Spell Cards * Upstart Goblin * Allure of Darkness * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Reasoning * Monster Gate * Dimension Fusion * Monster Reborn * Foolish Burial * Hand Destruction * Brain Control Trap Cards * Mirror Force * Sakuretsu Armor (Alternative Dimensional Prison) * Limit Reverse * Metal Reflect Slime Recommended Cards * Doom Shaman * Armageddon Knight/Dark Grepher * Foolish Burial * Limit Reverse Virus Control Yubel By adjusting the Doom Shaman/Swing of Memories Yubel Deck, it becomes possible to integrate the Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast / Deck Devastation Virus / Eradicator Epidemic Virus group of cards, and by utilizing the ease with which Yubel-Terror Incarnate can be summoned as a stalling strategy until Doom Shaman or another appropriate monster can be summoned for Deck Devastation Virus Fodder, Fusilier Dragon is drawn into for Eradicator Epidemic Virus, or, waiting until an opponent overextends to destroy Yubel-Terror Incarnate and Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare to play Crush Card Virus and severely punish them for the play. The primary issue is being able to capitalize. There are a couple of answers to that, and thats what the rest of the deck is made up of. Recommended Cards * Limit Reverse * Dark Grepher * Doom Shaman * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Crush Card Virus * Swing of Memories * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast Category:Deck Type Category: Deck Type